Enter the Dragon
"Enter the Dragon"' is the twentieth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Matt Danner and written by Steven Sustarsic and David Silverman. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 6, 2004. Plot Dojo's craving for Shen Gong Wu reaches the breaking point, which causes chaos for everybody. It happens every 1500 years, and Dojo must be locked in a cage for 24 hours to calm down. The last time he got out, Dojo destroyed Atlantis. Dojo then senses another Shen Gong Wu, called the Tunnel Armadillo. He offers to fly them to its location but Master Fung denies it. Instead, the monks will take the Silver Manta Ray. However, one of them has to stay behind and watch Dojo. Omi automatically volunteers Raimundo, thinking that the last person to make Xiaolin Apprentice should stay, but Fung corrects that it must be him who watches Dojo. Meanwhile, as Jack Spicer has built his newly vehicle, Wuya is glad that Dojo will be locked up. Figuring that it would an advantage to get to the next Shen Gong Wu first, one that Jack cannot even screw up. However, she has spoken too soon, as she accidentally startled the clueless Jack, causing him to topple his craft and blow a hole in the ceiling. They then depart for the snowy mountain top where the Tunnel Armadillo resides. Jack is quickly able to snag the monks' Shen Gong Wu with the Glove of Jisaku. Back at the temple, as Dojo warned, he would try every trick in the book to deceive Omi into letting him out. He tried shapeshifting himself as Master Fung, a little girl, Omi's mother (which is impossible, as Omi is an orphan) before choosing Omi's guise. However, Dojo finally manages to tricks Omi by blending in with the background of his cage. Confused, Omi unknowingly releases Dojo, while getting locked in the cage. Growing large and growing a second head, Dojo escapes to devour every Shen Gong Wu. When the other monks return, they think Omi is Dojo in disguise. However, Omi can convince them that it is him by yammering his usual mannerisms. Once they let him out, Fung runs up, realizing how disastrous it is that Dojo is loose. When Raimundo asks how bad it is, an explosion goes off nearby. Fung sees this as a sign of a Thousand Years of Darkness (it is actually 962 years, but a thousand sounds more ominous). Meanwhile, as Jack is recovering the Ju-Ju Flytrap, Wuya begins freaking that Dojo is loose. Jack does not understand what she is so afraid of, when Dojo appears and devours the pair. He then travels to the temple, eating most of the Shen Gong and all the monks. Inside Dojo's stomach, Omi escapes with the Changing Chopsticks, and escapes through a sweat gland on Dojo's nose. Returning to normal size just as Dojo is preparing to devour the newly revealed Silk Spitter. Omi grabs it at the same time, and it is time for a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is "Who can capture who first", Dojo's Fist of Tebigong versus Omi's Changing Chopsticks. Dojo chases Omi through a valley, Omi just about avoiding being eaten. Dojo corners Omi and lunges at him. Dojo then gets crammed into an invisible cage. Omi pulls the Shroud of Shadows off the cage. He shrinks it with the Chopsticks, and Dojo is defeated. As the world is recovering from nearly a thousand years of darkness, Omi, in his shame, is cleaning up the temple and promising to Master Fung not to end the world as they know it. Dojo has regurgitated up everyone, including Jack. Shen Gong Wu Tunnel Armadillo Half-buried in snow on a mountain. Ju-Ju Flytrap At the bottom of a murky lake. Silk Spitter On a rocky pillar in a canyon. Total Xiaolin # Two-Ton Tunic # Eye of Dashi # Third-Arm Sash # Jetbootsu # Golden Tiger Claws # Sword of the Storm # Shroud of Shadows # Sapphire Dragon # Orb of Tornami # Longi Kite # Sun Chi Lantern # Heart of Jong # Shard of Lightning # Silver Manta Ray # Crystal Glasses # Wushu Helmet # Fist of Tebigong # Tangle Web Comb # Changing Chopsticks # Ring Of The Nine Dragons # Falcon's Eye # Star Hanabi # Lotus Twister # Reversing Mirror # Thorn of Thunderbolt # Wings of Tinabi # Silk Spitter # Mantis Flip Coin Heylin # Monkey Staff # Helmet of Jong # Serpent's Tail # Tongue of Saiping # Glove of Jisaku # Tunnel Armadillo # Ju-Ju Flytrap Xiaolin Showdown References Category:Episodes